Discovery Channel
by Mariamaral
Summary: One shot collaboration with StAngelS for The Summer Lovin'contest. Edward and Bella are college classmates. For two years she's been dreaming about him. Today they are leaving for a camping trip for their Zoology class project.


**Summer Lovin' One Shot Contest**

**Pen Name(s):**** Mariamaral & StAngelS**

**Title:**** Discovery Channel**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary:**** Edward and Bella are college classmates. For two years she has been dreaming about him, but he doesn't date any girl on campus. Today they are leaving for a camping trip for their Zoology class project. Rated M for lemons and language. **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'm up!"

I jump out of bed, and turn my alarm clock off. There's a huge grin splattered on my face and my heart beat is already frantic. I couldn't sleep for shit all night, I'm so excited. Who'd have thought Bella Swan would be up at the unholy hour of five in the morning, in such a good mood? Not me, that's who, but the prospect of spending the next three days studying what I love the most, while camping on a private beach with all my college friends, pumps energy through my veins. The thought of having him there only adds to my excitement. I've been dreaming about this day for the past two years, ever since I started my biology undergrad studies at UW.

I remember the day I met him as if it was only yesterday.

My roommate Alice Brandon and I were walking to the common room to hang out before our first Zoology class. Our classes had only been going for about a week but Alice had already managed to find herself a boyfriend. She said it was love at first sight. Jasper Whitlock, a blond shaggy, very handsome guy, helped carry her numerous bags to our apartment the first day of school, and they have been together ever since. He was always in the common room playing cards or ping pong with other guys from our class, we met him there.

As we entered the room, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, in front of me, was the most gorgeous sight a girl could ever dream having. He was standing on the ping pong table, with no shirt on. His back was turned to us and he seemed to be trying to retrieve a ball which for some unknown reason got stuck inside one of the cracks in the plaster ceiling.

His arms were stretched above his head, accentuating the lines of his muscular back. I swallowed hard when I caught sight of the Neptune tattoo covering the inside of his left bicep. He was wearing khaki cargo Bermudas shorts and sneakers. Could guys have perfect asses? Because this one definitely had a perfect, round, I- want- to- take- a- bite ass.

Thanks to the persistence of my then best friend Rosalie Hale, I wasn't a virgin. She made sure I took care of that little problem before going off to College. I can honestly say that the last month before college spent getting the freak on with Jacob Black, as she liked to put it, was one of the best times of my life. That guy was a huge pile of muscles that could definitely make a girl feel good about herself.

Unfortunately he was also a certified manwhore who could only serve one purpose. Mine was to take away my V card and send me off with some experience in my bag. Not even Jake, with his huge body and other huge other things, made me feel the way I did as I stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at the Bronze haired God in front of me.

That day, I thought we shared something. When he stepped off the desk, after successfully retrieving the ball, he turned and looked right into my eyes and I swear it felt like he could see into my soul. We held each other's gaze for a moment and I forgot how to breathe, his deep green eyes were mesmerizing. Regrettably, that was _the_ most significant exchange we had in four semesters. Alice filled me in about Edward Cullen while we walked to class afterwards.

He had transferred from Alaska because his father got the Chief Surgeon position at the Seattle Grace hospital. He and Jasper quickly became friends, and all the girls at the University rapidly became enchanted with his inhuman beauty.

After four semesters of Zoology classes together, everyone grew very close. We partied almost every weekend always consuming large quantities of booze and weed. Lauren, Jessica and Tanya would swap partners amongst the guys in the group from time to time. Mike, Eric and Tyler were their usual choices.

It was very clear that they all wanted Edward, and they tried very hard to get him. They couldn't understand why a hot guy like Edward would never, and I mean never ever, hook up with any girl at school. He didn't pay them or anyone else attention. There were rumors of a girlfriend back in Alaska, or that he was gay. Mike spread the last one, out of pure jealousy of course. He clearly likes Jessica, and she is the one that most vocalizes her lust over Edward.

I remember one particular time when Edward was quietly enjoying his buzz, sprawled out on Tyler's couch, the way he normally did at parties. Tanya and Lauren were adamant about getting into his pants that night, so much so that they started making out in front of him. All the guys gathered around them cat calling, and adjusting their obvious boners. Edwards just rolled his eyes, stood up and walked into the kitchen where Jasper, Alice and I were sitting on the counters laughing. Jasper slapped him on the back but Edward made no comment. He's a guy of very few words. Not that he's broody all the time or anything. He laughs and jokes with Jasper and the other guys, but he isn't one to waste time with meaningless chit chat, especially when the subject is on girls who throw themselves at him.

During those years I stood quietly to the side, never letting my complete and absolute obsession with him show. Of course Alice knows about it but she respects my wish to keep quiet on the subject. It's not like I'd ever have any chance. The guy doesn't pay attention to any girl on campus, why would he look at mousy, boring, brown haired and brown eyed Bella?

I happily enjoy the moments I get to spend with him because of our common friendship with Jasper. We even exchange a few words from time to time. I wish I could record those rare moments, his voice is so smooth and velvet like dark chocolate. Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine and makes heat gather between my legs.

Edward is also very intelligent and the top of the class. He often engages in heated debates with Professor Banner about the evolution theories, debates that would cause me to stifle moans of pleasure that threaten to shamelessly escape from my mouth in the middle of the classroom.

Today, we are finally going on our trip for our final project in Zoology. It's a three day trip where we will camp and have practice lessons applying what we've learnt throughout our course. This trip is considered the event of all events in a biology major student's academic experience. It's all the seniors ever talk about. According to them the theme of the trip is 'What happens in Birch Bay stays in Birch Bay'. Of course that sends the message that we're supposed to let loose and have fun while there.

The camp is a two and a half hour bus ride north from the University towards the Canadian border and has an amazing salt water beach just a mile away from our campsite.

Alice bursts into my room just as I'm wrapping a towel around my still damp body.

"Good morning sunshine!"

Of course she's already dressed and ready to go. Professor Banner specifically told us that we should bring long sleeved shirts and comfortable hiking shoes. Its summer but the camp gets chilly at night, so we have to bring waterproof jackets and sweatshirts too.

Of course, Alice tries to make a fashion statement with what she can under the circumstances. She's wearing the perfect impersonation of a girly park ranger, down to the hat and pig tails. I roll my eyes at her outfit as she twirls around the room checking the contents of my camp bag. I'm wearing my usual clothes and aiming for comfort, black yoga pants, long sleeved white T-shirt with a tank top underneath with sneakers. My hair is tied back in a ponytail.

"Let's check the list one last time." She retrieves the already wrinkled piece of paper from her back pocket. We've been double and triple checking that list for the past five days.

"Manis and Pedis?" I hold out my hands and wriggle my still bare feet. "Check."

"Brazilian wax?" I glare at her. That shit hurt! It looks amazing and my skin has never felt so smooth, but it hurts like a bitch!

"I still don't get why you pushed me into doing that. You have Jasper to show yours to, but mine is useless." I point from her crotch to mine. Because for Alice it wasn't enough that I waxed my legs and armpits, she made me torture my poor little hooch with a full wax. For what I ask? Or to be more specific, for who?

"You never know what can happen Bella! I have a feeling about this trip! Besides we're hitting the beach. This brings me to my next item. Teeni tiny bikini?"

I hold the little piece of deep blue fabric she made me buy by the strings and she checks it off the list. We keep going this way until everything is checked. Insect repellent lotion, lip balm, sun block, sun glasses, camera, flashlight, toiletries, sleeping bag, pillow, thermal bottle. All check, check, check and check. We leave the apartment at a quarter to seven. My apartment is only a block away from the University parking lot where the bus is scheduled to leave at exactly seven am.

"All groups are here?" Professor Banner asks as we gather around the bus door.

He divides the class into four groups of six students. My group partners are Alice, Jasper, Edward, Mike and Jessica. Great! I could barely stop myself from staring at him; he's wearing dark blue cargo pants, hiking boots and a long sleeved green t-shirt that matches the color of his eyes. Imagine what will happen when we have to collect samples from the sea or the mangrove and he's only in his swimming trunks! I'm not sure I'll make it out of this trip alive.

Inside the bus I take my seat by the window and Jessica plops herself next to me. Alice and Jasper are sitting to our left while Edward and Mike are in the seats behind us. Jessica completely disregards our teacher's wardrobe advice and is dressed in knee high white stockings with a very short denim skirt. Her black top is long sleeved but is very tight and is very low cut, showing too much cleavage.

Mr. Banner stands at the front of the bus lecturing us on our activities for the next few days, and on how we're supposed to behave at the camp. Apparently the campsite has hot water till ten pm, and there's a communal dining area where our meals will be served.

We will be stopping on the way to stock up on food and drink supplies. We're allowed to buy sodas and snacks but they also sell beer. Professor Banner quickly reminds us that we're going to work and we need to keep the University's name intact. Yeah, right! I know the guys have enough liquor and weed stashed inside their bags to last for a whole month. We definitely will not need the beers from the snack bar.

The bus starts moving and Jessica immediately sits on her knees facing the back of her chair. She balances her boobs on the head rest, like she's serving them on a silver platter. Flipping her long light caramel hair to the side she talks to Edward and Mike.

"So guys, are you excited about the trip?" She shamelessly bats her eyelashes.

"Sure gorgeous, are you?" Mike promptly answers.

I glance back from between our seats just in time to catch Edward polite nod, before he slips his iPod earplugs into his ears effectively ending the conversation. Jessica chats with Mike for a while but soon enough she turns and sits back down. Obviously her efforts have failed yet again.

A half an hour into our bus ride we stop at Wal-Mart to get the food and drinks that the University is supplying for the trip. A couple of seniors are already standing in the parking area with a bunch of boxes, they'll be our class monitors and they've bought everything already. Professor Banner instructs the guys to get out of the bus to help carry the boxes inside. I stare out the window watching them work, trying not to drool every time Edward bends over to grab a box. Once they've finished Professor Banner goes into the store to sign for the supplies. I almost jump out of my skin when a deep velvet voice speaks just outside my window.

"Hi, Bella." I look out the window and have to blink a couple of times to make sure I'm not dreaming. Edward is standing right under my window smiling crookedly with his hands in his front pockets.

"Um…Hi!" My face feels so hot I'm sure it must be bright red. What the hell is going on? I mean, we've talked before. He's always very polite and compliments me and Alice often. But he has never, ever, in two whole years talked to me like this. One on one, just the two of us. Oh my God he's still speaking.

"What?" I ask dumbly. He flashes that crooked smile again and I press my legs together tightly. If he does that one more time I might come right here.

"I said the weather looks nice for our trip." God I could watch his lips moving all day and never get tired of it.

"Yeah, very nice," I mumble awkwardly. He must think I'm stupid, or mentally challenged or something.

Professor Banner calls everyone back into the bus, ending our quick exchange. Edward gives me a small smile and a quick nod as he passes by me. Jessica is sending me death glares and Alice is bouncing on her seat like a kid on a pogo ball. I don't want to read too much into it, so I just shrug my shoulders. The guy just made polite small talk; he probably just caught me ogling him earlier and felt sorry for me.

Once we are in motion again Jasper pulls out his guitar and everybody joins him, singing road trip songs. Every now and then I chance a glance at Edward to see what he's doing or if he's looking back at me. He keeps his ear buds in and eyes closed the whole time though. The tapping of his fingers on the armrest is the only indication that he's not sleeping.

Jessica turns her back to me flipping her hair over her shoulder, almost slapping me in the face with it. What the fuck is her deal? It's not like the guy confessed his undying love for me or anything. Jeez.

We get to the campsite right on schedule. We pass through a small house where Mr. Banner points out the kitchen and the bar. There is a dining area attached with four large picnic tables, where we will have our meals and gather for a few lectures. Walking out of the dining area to our left there are two separate changing rooms one for boys and other for girls. Each one is equipped with four shower stalls and four toilets; which could be translated as; there will be a line to take a shower.

Near the changing rooms, there's an opening that oddly resembles a circular shaped meadow. There are trees along the margins separating the area from the wilderness of the forest that surrounds the place. We are told that we'll have the rest of the morning to set up our tents and then we'll have a lunch break before our first lesson.

Alice and I are sharing a tent. The University does not allow boys and girls to share during the trip. I'm really nervous about it. Not the sleeping with Alice part, because I'm pretty sure that isn't going to happen. The two lovebirds won't pass up the opportunity to get down and dirty here in the wild. Jasper is sharing with Edward and if he decides to pay Alice a visit during the night where the hell am I going to sleep? I can't slip inside his tent and bunk with Edward. Or can I? I shiver and my nipples harden just thinking about it.

The guys set their tent right besides ours to facilitate Alice and Jasper's midnight sexcapades, of course. After everyone has set up their respective tents, we eat our lunch and wait for Professor Banner's first lecture. He talks about the area and all the activities we'll be engaging in and what he expects to be written in our reports.

My group assigns me as the note taker. I'm supposed to transcribe everything that's said during our lessons and for that I win a clipboard and a waterproof pen that from now on will be constantly hanging around my neck.

We spend all afternoon hiking through the forest, while two seniors called Emmett and Felix talk about different bird species and their behavior. Tanya's group is with ours while the others are exploring the local caves. Edward, Jasper and Mike take samples of abandoned nests and from excrements while Alice takes pictures and I write my poor fingers off. It's hot watching the guys do that, especially Edward, because when he climbs up the trees his muscles ripple underneath his shirt, causing me to swoon every time. Jessica, Tanya and Lauren are drooling messes too; their stupid giggles are beginning to piss me off.

I decide to not stoop to their level and concentrate on my work. At one point I'm so lost in my writing that I don't even realize that someone is peering over my shoulder, until his hot breath hits the side of my neck. I jump at the sensation and nearly lose my balance tripping on roots in the path; thankfully two strong hands grab me by the waist, saving me from toppling over.

"Careful Bella. Those roots can be very dangerous," Edward whispers in my ear and I bite the inside of my cheek swallowing an embarrassing moan.

"T-Thanks." That's all my long lost eloquence allows me to say. He rests his chin on my shoulder and peers down at my notes again. I glace sideways at Alice and from my peripheral vision I see that she's staring at us with her mouth hanging open. I want to snap my fingers or something to make her stop but I'm frozen in place.

"Are you getting everything they're saying?" he asks. His chin is still on my shoulder and his mouth is so close to my neck. I'm glad he still has his large hands on my waist in case my knees give out or I pass out from excitement. I quickly scan my notes afraid I might have subconsciously doodled his name or something stupid like Bella Cullen. That would be just my luck if he saw something embarrassing like that.

"Yes. Uh… I am." God, can I be any more awkward? No? Ok then.

"If you need to take a break we could ask Stanley to take notes." He slowly rubs my upper arms. "It's not like she's doing anything." I don't even want to risk looking in Jessica's direction. She must be killing me with her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm a control freak when it comes to notes."

He chuckles and releases me. I let out a low whimper at the loss of contact. When I turn back to look at him, he's already talking to Emmett and Felix about migration theories. God, he's so hot when he talks smart like that. I sigh. My inner musing is roughly interrupted by a hard shove on my shoulder. Lauren, Tanya and Jessica gather around me with brows raised and arms crossed. Fuck!

"Aren't you a sneaky little mouse?" Tanya hisses inches away from my face. I instinctively take a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I wish I was a strong confident bad ass, but that's just not me, so my voice comes out like a low whisper.

"We are talking about the little stunt you're trying to pull to get Edwards attention," Lauren adds.

"Do you think we didn't notice you pretending to be all weak and tripping over your own feet just to get him to help you out? How pathetic are you?"

I close my eyes and try to steady my erratic breathing. How pathetic am I? After all these years of them shamelessly pining over him, I'm the pathetic one? Bitch please… But of course that thought stays hidden inside my brain.

"It was an accident," I stutter.

"I'm sure it was. This weekend he'll finally be mine, I have plans for him tonight so back the hell off!" Tanya's voice is low but lethal. I glance at the other two and Jessica is glaring at Tanya now. I think we may soon see a chick fight here ladies and gentleman. Before I can even give another try at a lame ass weak response Alice tugs at my arm positioning herself between me and the evil snakes.

"Do we have a problem here ladies?" She asks with her hands on her hips. Alice may be small but she's a feisty little pixie. She and Jasper are the it couple at the University and I'm sure none of these skanks want to be on her bad side.

"Of course not Alice!" Tanya croons a lame attempt to sound nice and friendly. Alice rolls her eyes and pulls me forward to keep going on the trail. "It better not be!" she calls over her shoulder as we walk away.

"Thanks Alice," I whisper once we're a safe distance away.

"Don't mind those crazy bitches Bella! I wanna know what's up with you and Mr. Hot Pants!" She points towards Edward walking ahead of us with the rest of the guys. "That's twice in one day that he's spoken with you."

"That was nothing Alice. He was just being nice earlier and now he was just worried that I wasn't keeping up with the note taking. You know how worried he is about his grades."

"Bella! Don't be like this! When have you ever seen Edward being nice to a girl before? Polite, sure. But nice? Never. And he could have checked out the notes without rubbing himself all over you like that." I have to close my eyes and take a deep breath at her last statement. Images of Edward rubbing himself all over me invade my mind and I feel the familiar ache between my legs.

"Do you want me to talk to Jasper about it?" She asks and I panic.

"No, no, no! Please don't Alice. That would be so embarrassing. Please don't!" I grip her forearms and nearly shake her little frame in my desperation.

"Alright!" she rolls her eyes and slaps my hands away. "No need to wrinkle my clothes!" she leans forward and whispers in my ear, "But we're still switching tents tonight."

My eyes grow wide and my heart beat increases. Oh my God! One thing I know for sure, if I end up in the same tent as Edward there's no way I'll be able to sleep. This will be a long weekend.

Nothing major happens on our way back to the campsite. Edward keeps leading the group talking animatedly with Emmett. Tanya and her crew seem momentarily appeased by the fact that there are no more interactions between us.

We are sweaty and tired by the time we get back to the campsite. Alice hurries me to get to the showers before the other two groups arrive and the line gets too long. I wish I didn't need to wash my hair because I won't be able to dry it off and it's getting chilly as the evening approaches. There's no room for vanity here though, my hair is dirty and oily from sweat and moist from the humid forest air.

My hair ends up more wavy then normal after I towel dry it the best I can. Alice complains nonstop about the smell of insect repellent lotion and how she can't even apply her regular perfume and fancy moisturizer. I dress in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved dark gray thermal T-shirt with a black hoodie over it.

After dinner my group has a quick meeting to review my notes and discuss the direction we'll take on our report for that first lesson. Edward leads it of course, but he doesn't interact with me any differently than with the others.

Once we finish, everyone grabs flashlights and gathers around the bar to buy beers. We're going to the beach where we'll set up a bond fire to celebrate our first day camping. The second our teacher and the other faculty staff are out of sight, Vodka bottles, joints and blunts show up from underneath coats. We're heading for a wild night and Professor Banner said we have to be up and ready by seven tomorrow morning. That's going to be interesting.

The night sky is extremely beautiful out here. We are far enough from the civilization that the street lights don't cloud our vision of the stars and the crescent moon. I've never seen so many stars at once as I lay there on the beach towels Alice and I spread out by the fire. Jasper brings us both a beer and settles down beside Alice. Sitting up I quickly scan the crowd looking for Edward but he's nowhere to be seen. A sinking feeling grows inside me as I remember Tanya's words from this afternoon. I have plans for him tonight.

I stand up with a start and look around for Tanya too, but she isn't here. Jessica is sitting on Mike's lap, something I would almost find cute if my blood wasn't running cold in my veins right at this moment. Lauren is dancing with Tyler and Eric and a few other girls. But there's definitely no Edward, and no Tanya. My legs give up on me and I sink down on the towel, nursing my beer with shaky hands. A huge lump constricts my throat and I fight back the tears that are burning inside my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asks when I fail to keep up with our conversation for the second time.

"Nothing Ali. I'm just tired." She looks suspicious but doesn't dwell on it. I finish off my beer and stand up, my mood is sullen and I can't stay here any longer. If they show up together I may throw up or drown myself in the ocean, or both.

"Ali I wanna go crawl in. We have an early day tomorrow. "

"Ok honey, you can go to our tent. I'll go to Jaspers and we'll leave a note for Edward." She winks at me and it makes my insides ache even more. I barely manage a nod and walk away to the path that leads back to our campsite.

Sleep doesn't come easy, I'm cold, the ground is too hard on my back, and I keep waiting and listening for any sign of Edward. He never comes and I drift off eventually, exhaustion getting the better of me. The next morning a senior wakes us all up at a quarter to six, tapping a twig on the top of everyone's tents and making rooster sounds. Most of my class mates are in a deplorable state from their hangovers and lack of sleep. It's actually quite funny watching them drag their zombie feet around getting ready in robot mode.

When I get to the breakfast table, Edward is already sitting there looking well rested and talking to Mrs. Cope. Professor Banner invited her to give us a lesson on the mangrove ecosystem we would be visiting this morning. I fill a bowl with cereal and milk and take a seat as far away from him as possible. Alice and Jasper join us almost twenty minutes later. It's clear based on their matching sunglasses that they had a busy night. Alice just has a cup of coffee while Jasper eats two grilled cheese sandwiches in record time because it's already time to leave. On our way to the mangrove Alice starts the third degree.

"How was your night?" She tries to be subtle, but it's very clear what she's getting at.

"Cold." I'm really not in the mood. She stays silent for a couple of minutes but as expected she can't hold it in any longer and asks,

"Come on Bella! We left a black sock outside the tent. Did Edward get the signal? How did you sleep? Did you guys talk?" I sigh heavily and shake my head.

"I don't know if he got the signal Alice. In fact I don't know where he slept. He didn't come into the tent and he wasn't at the bond fire. Neither was Tanya." I add pointedly so she will understand that right now I want to be left the fuck alone with my heartache.

"What? I didn't even notice he wasn't there. I mean he's always so quiet I just figured he was around. And what do you mean about Tanya?" I explain the conversation I had with the blond bitch yesterday.

"No way, Bella." She shakes her head just as Tanya walks past us giving a cheerful good morning with a shit eating grin on her face. I want to dig a hole in the sand and burry myself there for the rest of this fucking trip.

"I'm talking to Jasper." Alice stalks to where he is but before she has a chance to ask anything Mrs. Cope begins her lecture.

Jesus Christ the woman can talk. The four groups are here together so I have to try my best to keep up with her and not miss any important details. Damn Professor Banner for not allowing tape recorders. It's very hard to listen, write and walk around in the mud at the same time. By the time the lesson is over I have mud all the way up to my knees and these pants will go into the trash the second we get back to the camp.

Everyone is tired and hungry on the walk back. It's almost an hour long walk in the sand, underneath the sun. I look for Alice and she's finally talking to Jasper. I'm not sure I want to hear what he has to say about the new happy couple. Edward, as usual, is talking to the teacher and what I once found hot and sexy, clouded by my madness just seems nerdy. After a while Alice bounces my way with a huge smile on her face. She hugs me a little too tightly and whispers in my ear.

"Owl watching." The heat and lack of sleep must be messing with her brain.

"What?" I ask. She releases me still smiling and explains with a hushed tone.

"He spent the night camping in the forest with that Emmett guy. Owl watching." I wave of relief washes over me. "He showed Jasper the pictures he took with a night vision camera. And Tanya hooked up with that senior, Felix. He must have done a number on her because she's is still grinning like a Cheshire cat."

I look behind us and sure enough Tanya is grinning and sighing like a fool. My eyes divert from her to Edward and he's looking at me now. I bite my lip and he nods, smiling crookedly. I want to shoot all the owls in the area for keeping him away last night.

After our long ass walk everyone showers and changes and we have lunch. I have never eaten so much in my whole live, I am starved. We spend the whole afternoon exploring the local caves. Edward and I catch each other's eyes sometimes but other than that we don't interact much. Another shower is necessary once we get back, but at least this time I don't need to wash my hair since I did it earlier in the day. I dress in black yoga pants and a white thermal. On top of it I put on one of Charlie's old sweatshirts with Fork's Police written on my chest.

As I stand in line to get dinner I feel a gentle tug at my hair. I look back expecting to see Alice but my eyes connect with a broad chest clad in a black hoodie. My gaze travels up passing that delicious neck and jaw, and that incredibly sexy smirk until my eyes lock with smoldering green ones. My face must be burning up in flames at this point I'm blushing so hard. Edward leans over resting against the wall sliding a hand into his jeans pocket.

"You look good in this." His eyes roam over my body and he tugs at the hem of my sweats. I'm frozen in place; the only indication that I'm still alive is the growing heat on my face and now between my legs. I'm pretty sure I'm not even breathing at this point. His eyes lock with mine again and I'm lost in that pool of green.

"Uh…Thanks. You look good too." I manage to choke out somehow.

The line starts moving so I turn away from him to get my plate. My hands are shaking and I pray that I don't drop everything and make a scene in front of everyone. I sit next to Alice and Edwards sits at a different table, quietly enjoying his food as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Making sure he's not looking at us I quietly tell Alice about our encounter in the food line. She squeals and bounces on her seat causing a new flow of blood to creep up my cheeks in embarrassment. I nervously glance at Edward, his head is bowed still focusing on his plate, but his shoulders are shaking slightly. Great! He must think I'm an idiot.

After dinner we follow the trail towards the beach again. This time I'm hyper aware of Edwards presence as he and Jasper walk ahead of me and Alice. Emmett is there too and his booming voice announces a twisted version of truth or dare that he likes to call dare or dare. We gather around in a circle sitting on blankets and beach towels. Alice is sitting to my left and Edward plops himself down at my other side. I can feel his body heat next to me and it's hard to concentrate on anything else. Jasper rolls a blunt and passes it around, while Edward retrieves a bottle of Patron Silver from inside his hoodie.

I watch intently as he takes the first swig. The way his lips wrap around the bottle drives me crazy with the need to have them wrapped around every inch of my body. He passes me the bottle and I take a big swig out of it too. It feels like I'm going to need liquor courage tonight. An empty bottle of vodka is being spun in the middle of our circle but it never lands on me or Edward. I'm very grateful for that of course because the dares are not one bit innocent.

Eric and Mike have to make a half a mile and back penguin run. That means they have to run up the beach and back again with their pants and boxers wrapped around their ankles. Everyone laughs animatedly but the guys don't seem ashamed at all.

Alice has to drink a shot of Patron out of Emmett's navel. I almost gag because he's a really hairy guy, but she takes it like a champ. As the game goes on Edward moves closer to me. I pretend not to be paying attention but when his hand lands on top of mine I have to look at him. He smiles a very sexy and lazy smile and turns my hand upwards intertwining our fingers. I don't know if I should say or do anything. I'm not sure I'm even awake. The game must be going on around us, but I can't really tell. Right now there's only the two of us here under the stars.

He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear and whispers,

"Bella, can I kiss you?" he pulls back and looks me in the eye.

I don't know what else to do so I just nod. His lips are on mine and they are so soft and sweet, he holds my face between both his hands tilting it slightly to the side. My hands quickly find homage in the hair at the back of his head. He takes my bottom lip into his mouth gently sucking on it and I moan into his mouth. Jesus I'm pathetic! But I don't have time to think about it because his tongue is sliding across my lips and I part them to allow him access. He tastes like weed and tequila, and something else that I can only describe as Edward.

He deepens the kiss sliding his tongue against my own in slow and languid motions. At some point I think I hear hushed whispers around us but I can't find it in me to care. Neither does Edward. His next move is to lay me down on the blanket, breaking our kiss long enough to trace his lips against the side of my neck and sucks on my ear lobe. He kisses a trail from my jaw back to my mouth where he places little chaste kisses.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" He asks in a husky tone. I shiver as his lips go back to nip and lick my neck before I even answer.

"Sure. Let's go." He stops what he's doing and helps me get up pulling by my hand. Grabbing a blanket we walk away from our friends prying eyes. We hold hands but don't talk as we look for a secure place to continue our making out.

He places the blanket on the sand behind a sandbank and gently lowers me back onto it. Hovering on top of me holding his weight on his elbows and forearms he kisses me again. He breaks the kiss once again moving to my neck where he whispers.

"Bella, do you know how long I've waited for this? I want you so bad." Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen wants me?

"I-I want you too." I suck on his earlobe and he groans against my skin. His movements become more frantic and he removes my sweat shirt. I can feel how hard he is against my thigh and wetness drips down my center soaking my underwear. His hands roam around under my shirt caressing my stomach with his long fingers. The ocean breeze is cool against my heated skin but I'm not cold. His fingers leave a blazing hot trail where they touch me. Our mouths connect again and our kiss is passionate and deep.

Edward sits on his heels and helps me get rid of my shoes and removes his own and his hoodie right after. He hooks his thumbs around the waist band of my pants and looks up at me with questioning eyes. I bite down my lip and nod. He slides my pants along with my panties all the way down my legs and sits back on his heels again to admire my naked lower half. I would feel self conscious if the look in his eyes wasn't so primal and feral.

"Oh Fuck!" He says when he notices my bare glistering pussy. With no hesitation he lowers his mouth licking my slit with the flat of his tongue. He groans and moans against me sending delicious vibrations through my core. My hands fist his hair holding him in place while my back arches and my hips buck underneath him. He sucks on my clit and swirls his tongue around the swollen nub. That familiar tightening in my belly begins to spread through my body and I know I'm close. His teeth graze my clit before he sucks it into his mouth again at the same time he pushes two fingers inside me curling them upwards. He hits the spot the sending me over the edge, my clit throbs in his mouth and my pussy clamps down around his fingers. I cry out his name while the waves of my orgasm run though my body.

Removing his fingers he laps up my juices with his tongue before sitting back up again and removing his jeans and boxers. His hard cock springs to life in front of me and even in my post orgasmic haze I don't fail to notice how large and thick he is. My body hums in anticipation. He retrieves a condom from his now discarded jeans pocket and makes quick work of wrapping his huge cock. Leaning up over me he lifts my shirt and pushes the cups of my bra down exposing my hardened nipples to him.

"Fuck you're beautiful!" He circles both nipples with his warm tongue making them impossibly harder and achy when the cool air hits the little peaks. The tip of his cock is positioned against my entrance and he enters me in one swift thrust at the same time he assaults one nipple with his mouth. I cry out from both sensations because his cock is really big, I never felt more filled in my life, and because he literally assaults my nipples with his mouth. He sucks on them almost painfully but the pain is replaced with an intense pleasure like I've never felt before. My moans and whimpers urge him on and his thrusts become more urgent and he hits deeper inside of me with each one.

Suddenly he removes himself from inside me entirely and I whimper causing him to chuckle. Holding me by the waist he easily flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees with my ass hanging out in front of him. He squeezes my cheeks with his hands and using my hipbones for leverage fills me again making me cry out one more time. This position makes him hit spots inside me that I never knew existed. He leans over my back rubbing my clit with his thumb while whispering in my ear,

"You're so impossibly tight! I can barely fit my cock inside you. Can you feel me Bella? Can you feel how my big cock is stretching your tight pussy?" Jesus fucking Christ dirty talking Edward is too much for me and my walls clench around him.

"Oh God!" I cry out.

"That's it baby! Come around my cock! Milk me with that hot pussy!" He groans in my ear before I feel his body shudder and his grip on my hip tightens as he cums inside me. My hands give up on me and I fall back on the blanket with Edward still on top of me. His body is heavy but I welcome the weight as we both pant together, his hot breath blowing in the crook of my neck.

Once we both calm down he kisses my neck before flipping me over one more time and meeting my lips with his. This kiss is sweet and gentle like the first one and makes my heart swell.

"Bella, that was… amazing!" he says still slightly out of breath. "Are you okay?" His eyes search mine for an answer and he sounds genuinely concerned. His massive cock could inflict damage after all.

"I'm more then okay," I whisper against his mouth running my hands through his hair before kissing him again. Our bodies begin to cool down and he both start to shiver. He helps me up and we get dressed quickly before grabbing the blanket and heading back towards the camp. Thankfully most of our friends are still sitting around the fire laughing and singing so they don't notice us walking away. I'm not ready to face them and answer any questions just yet.

We walk in silence again and Edward doesn't even consult with me before opening his tent and motioning with his hand for me to get inside. I guess that means we're sleeping together. No complaints from me. He removes his jeans leaving only his boxers and T-shirt on, before slipping into the sleeping bag. I take off my sweat shirt and climb into the bag too. His arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer as he kisses the top of my shoulder before whispering.

"Good Night Bella." I'm exhausted and sleep is already taking over me when I whisper back, "Good night Edward."

The ground is cold and hard against my back, my muscles ache but I'll be damned if this isn't one of the best nights of my life. Edward is definitely a spooner, he holds me tightly against him the whole night, burying his face in the crook of my neck and mumbling incoherent words from time to time. I often wake up due to his sleep talking but the second I recognize my surroundings I fall back asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I wake up feeling warm lips moving up and down my neck and a hard on pushing against my lower back. I sigh and push back against him making him groan.

"Bella, is this okay? Are you too sore?" he asks against my neck before licking the shell of my ear. I moan because that's just hot. If I think about it I am sore, but I am also starting to get wet all over again.

"No, Edward. I want you again."

I push against him one more time and he grabs my hips lifting me to straddle his hips. His eyes are on fire when he pulls me closer with a hand at the back of my neck to kiss me. I grind on top of his cock and he moans inside my mouth. We break the kiss and he quickly removes his shirt, lifting me up long enough to push his boxers down too. Edward Cullen is lying completely naked underneath me. I bite my lip and trace the Neptune tattoo like I've been dreaming about doing for so long.

His eyes watch my movements before he tugs on the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head. I help him unclasp my bra and awkwardly stand up in the confined space of the tent to remove my pants and panties before lowering myself back on top of him. My dark hair falls over my shoulders and he gently pushes it back with his hands exposing my breasts to him.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispers cupping both my breasts in his hands.

I moan throwing my head back and grind myself on him again. He fumbles with his bag until he finds a condom and puts it on quickly. He lifts me up effortlessly again positioning himself against my entrance before pushing his hips up filling me completely. Placing my hands on his chest I move up and down his cock while he teases my nipples with his thumbs and forefingers, rolling and pulling them making me moan quietly, trying not to draw attention. With one hand on my back he pushes me down taking one nipple into his mouth as his other hand finds my clit. He rubs slow circles over it and I begin to ride him faster and push him deeper inside.

His hips push up meeting mine with each thrust. After a short while we're both coming together, panting in each other's neck. I lay my head on his chest and he combs my hair with his fingers. My ear is placed right above his heart and I hear its beating slow down as we both calm down from our high. We are leaving camp today after lunch. Mr. Banner gave us the morning free to pack and disassemble the tents.

After a few more kisses and a proper 'Good Morning' I join Alice to help her pack up our stuff. She sends me questioning looks but with Edward right next to us helping Jasper, I tell her later with my eyes. I have a quick shower and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top over my bikini. We finish packing and decide to hang at the beach until lunch. Jasper and Edward run and jump into the water as soon as we get there, leaving me alone with Alice to catch up on last night's events.

We lay on our beach towels sunning in our bikinis and she props herself on her elbow turning to face me.

"Spill! What happened after you left the game last night? I didn't see you get back to camp!"

"Uhm… well. We kinda…Uh…"

"Isabella Marie Swan! I swear on my Christian Loubountin's if you don't tell me everything I'll kill you!" Her voice sounds higher pitched than usual and she swore on the shoes. She's NOT kidding.

"Alright! Calm down!" I close my eyes and tell her everything in very explicit detail just the way I know she likes it. She ohs and ahs as I tell about our amazing sex, gasping when I mention the size of his cock. When I finish she remains silent for a while letting everything sink in.

"So, what now?" She asks after a couple of minutes. "Are you guys like a couple?" That's a question I'd prefer not to answer, because truthfully I don't have an answer. We didn't discuss our future together, if there even is one. In fact, we didn't talk much at all. This morning at breakfast he sat next to me but talked to Jasper and Mike like nothing happened.

"I don't know Alice. We didn't talk much and I don't wanna jump to conclusions so soon. For all I know it could be just a onetime thing like that whole what happens in Birch Bay stays in Birch Bay shit. So don't say anything about it, okay?" She nods while watching the guys splash around in the water.

"What did everyone say?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh, as soon as you guys kissed everyone started pointing and talking about it, but when you left I told them to fuck off and mind their own business. Tanya was too distracted with Felix to care, Jessica looked pissed for a while before Mike took care of her too, and Lauren was so trashed that I don't think she even remembers it. Everyone else just thinks you hooked up and left for more privacy, but no one can really say what you did or where you went."

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?" I look towards Edward who's now looking at me from inside the water. He looks like a GQ magazine model wearing only his trunks with water dripping from his wet hair and chest. He smiles and I smile back, my heart skips a beat. Alice watches the whole display with a smirk on her face.

"With Edward being such a quiet guy, I doubt he will. Maybe he'll tell Jasper, but only if he asks."

I nod because that's what I think too. There's a small part of me that wishes he would tell the whole world about us. Besides a little ogling on his part when I stand up with Alice to go for a swim in the ocean, there's no more interaction between us.

I wish I could be a nonchalant modern girl, who is okay with one night stands and random hook ups, but I'm really not. I even spent an entire month with Jake and besides lust there wasn't anything more between us. During lunch Edward complements me on my bikini, telling me it's fucking hot, while we wait in line. I tell him he looks pretty hot himself and he smiles crookedly.

Once we take our seats at the table he once again doesn't talk or act like we're together. My heart aches inside my chest. I give myself a pep talk that I should be grateful to have experienced a night with Edward, even if it ends there. I got to fulfill many girls dream and I'm still complaining like a whiny bitch.

The bus arrives to take us back home and I take my usual seat by the window. Jessica walks in hand in hand with Mike and I smile at them. Is that so much to ask? I think to myself. They sit together which means that from the obvious order of things Edward will be sitting by my side. When he steps into the bus he quickly glances towards Jessica and Mike and then at the empty seat next to me. I can see the hesitation in his eyes and it breaks my heart. I will myself to look away and pretend to be appreciating the view outside.

We drive back in silence. The lack of sleep and outdoor activities catches up with my classmates and most of them quickly fall asleep as soon as the bus leaves the campsite. I close my eyes and let the afternoon sun warm my face resting my head against the window. I feel his eyes on me and slowly open mine to look at him. What I didn't expect is his face mere inches away from mine and when I turn my head he places his lips on mine.

Despite my better judgment I kiss him back.

Our tongues melt against each other in the most sensual way. We spend a lot of time kissing and touching anywhere we can possibly get away with without giving anyone a private show. We are almost back in Seattle when his mouth leaves my neck and he pulls back staring at me. He searches my eyes for a while before pulling back putting some space between us. If he goes back to ignoring me I swear I will cry and it won't be pretty, but instead he starts talking.

"Bella, I…" He looks down at his hands resting on his lap. Fuck! He's gonna ditch me. Please Edward don't! Ignore me, pretend it never happened, but don't say anything! Tears start building up inside my eyes.

"I… um… I was just wondering. I mean, I had a really great time, and you have absolutely no idea how long I've been thinking about being with you." His green eyes are bright and locked with mine. I'm not breathing anymore. "But I feel bad that in my haste to be with you, I may have started things backwards and I'm very sorry." He looks down at his lap again. I'm having trouble catching up with him. He wanted to be with me but he's sorry that he did?

"What I mean is that I should have treated you better. I mean… I was wondering… Would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe dinner and a movie, next Saturday?" He looks at me expectedly and holds both my hands between his waiting for my response. I exhale a long breath that I've been holding. I can't believe he wants to go on a date with me.

"Of course Edward."

I mean to tell him that I had the best time of my life last night and that he shouldn't regret what we did, but I can't, because his mouth is back on mine.

**Hope you enjoyed it**! **Make sure to check my other story Imperador ;)**


End file.
